Beyond Repair
by FanficLife
Summary: Ally spoke up. "If you can't be supportive of my relationship like I'm supportive of your's with Kira, then maybe we shouldn't be near each other," Ally said in an eerily quiet voice. Now, Austin loved Ally and there was the little voice in the back of his mind reminding him that he wouldn't be able to last a day without her. But that voice didn't seem to come through.


_**Okay, so I wrote this quite a while ago and just never published it. I will admit, this has no humor whatsoever like I usually have in my stories... more angst and such. So... yeah. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING THAT MAY SEEM FAMILIAR. I DO NOT OWN KIRA AND ELLIOT.**_

_**ENJOY :)**_

**No One's P.O.V **

"Well, if you weren't being such a jerk then maybe I wouldn't be yelling at you right now!" Ally yelled at her best friend, Austin Moon, who at the moment she despised. She didn't understand what she had done wrong; all she done was ask him if he could pick her up from her date with Elliott, and when Austin got there, he went up to Elliott and punched him in the face. They were now in Austin's red mercedes, sitting in front of Ally's house.

"Are you stupid?! I just picked you up from a date with Elliott. Freaking Elliott and you're asking me what's wrong? You're telling me I'm the jerk?!" Austin screamed, his jealousy taking over his mind at this point.

After a moment of choking back tears, Ally spoke up. "If you can't be supportive of my relationship like I'm supportive of your's with Kira, then maybe we shouldn't be near each other," Ally said in an eerily quiet voice.

Now, Austin loved Ally and there was the little voice in the back of his mind reminding him that he wouldn't be able to last a day without her. But with the jealousy and rage surging through him, he pushed the thoughts and voice away.

"Fine! Leave! GO! Go jump off a roof for all I care!" He yelled, but one look into her tear filled eyes, and he immediately regretted it. Quickly, Ally shoved the car door open, and ran up to her front door, knocking violently.

"Ally! Wait! I didn't mean any of it!" Austin shouted to her as he jumped out of the uncovered convertible. Ally ignored him, pulled out her house keys, and unlocked her door, running inside at an insane speed. She shut the door closed before he could reach the front door and locked it.

"Ally! I'm sorry! Please open up!"

No answer.

"C'mon! Please Ally! I wouldn't be able to last a day without you! I need you!" Austin could almost feel the desperation in his voice, but he didn't care. All that was going through his mind was that he had just lost the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him, and the guilt was over bearing.

That's when he heard the small creaking noise on the roof. Slowly, he tilted his head back to have his eyes connect with the ones of his best friend and love.

"Shit…" he whispered, his eyes growing the size of saucers. "Ally get down here! What are you doing up there! Get down here right now!" he shouted. Tears were now not only streaming down the petite brunette's face, but the blonde's as well.

"You don't need me," she said, her voice scarily calm. "I could die, and you could live on with your life," she stated. "You wanna know why this hurts so much?" she asked, her voice muffled from the tears.

Austin didn't know what to do. Had he really driven her this far?

"Well do you?!" she screamed, her voice becoming stronger than it has ever been.

"Please Ally, just come down," Austin pleaded once more. Ally shakes her head.

"You're the reason I dated Elliott in the first place! I… I thought if I dated him I'd get over you! But guess what?! I'm in love with you, you freakin' idiot! I'm in love with you! I always have been, always will be!" she shouted, crumpling to her knees.

"I thought you cared," Ally continues. "But I guess I was wrong," and with that, she jumped.

For Austin, time seemed to stop. He watched as the love of his life got closer, and closer, and closer to the concrete driveway, and without thinking, he sprinted over underneath her, the impact of her body hitting his, knocking his wind out and making both of them fall to the ground. The blonde teen looked down into his best friend's eyes, ignoring the seizing pain in his arms, and what he saw scared him; she wasn't the happy go lucky, optimistic, cheerful girl she was just the day before. No, she was broken. And the scariest part was, he was almost positive he couldn't fix her. That's right. Austin Monica Moon had broken Allyson Marie Dawson beyond repair.

_**A/n: Okay! Well that was somewhat depressing! Not as depressing as some of the other stories I read though... But those stories are really good. I hope you liked it! And if you're just reading my work for the first time make sure to check out my other stories: "All of the Above" "The Tutor" (those are the one shots as this one is) "Unspoken" and "Sorry, We're Closed" (those are my multi chap stories) Have a nice day! or morning! or night! Just in case you're in a different time zone than me. **_

**_JUST BECAUSE: Blue Ivy IS Destiny's Child._**

**_I DON'T OWN THAT YOU JUST REALIZED THINGY IT'S FROM TUMBLR AND SUCH _**

**_LOVE YOU ALL! 3_**


End file.
